Sebastian's Justice
by Apotts
Summary: Overwhelmed by grief and poisoned by anger, Sebastian returns to Starkhaven and takes the throne in order to fulfill his promise of revenge on Anders.  Fenris makes the difficult decision to leave Hawke and join Sebastian's cause.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: M **

**Warnings: Includes game spoilers and gay romance. **

**Storyline: **Overwhelmed by grief and poisoned by anger, Sebastian returns to Starkhaven and takes the throne in order to fulfill his promise of revenge on Anders. Fenris makes the difficult decision to leave Hawke and join Sebastian's cause.****

A/N: This story was inspired by the conversations between Sebastian and Fenris while wandering around Kirkwall. This first chapter takes place during the final battle in the game, and as such includes game spoilers. I will try to keep my story consistent with the original as much as possible; however I will take liberties at times in order to tell my own version of what happens after DA2 ends.

Hawke is a male mage in this story. The pairings are Sebastian/Fenris, Hawke/Fenris, and Hawke/Anders. The story will probably be several chapters long. If you like it, let me know and I'll continue.

* * *

><p>Kirkwall was in chaos; the explosion at the Chantry had triggered instant and widespread pandemonium throughout the large city. Fighting and death covered every street, Templar versus mage, mage versus demon, demon versus everyone. Under normal circumstances, Fenris would have been happily enjoying his share of the battles, but the current circumstances were far from normal, and for a change Fenris wanted none of it. At the moment the silver haired elf had one single thing on his mind, one single purpose; he needed to catch up with Sebastian.<p>

"I shouldn't have hesitated." Fenris told himself, "I should have killed that mage myself. If I had been quick about it, even Hawke would not have been able to stop me."

Even as he tried to convince himself, Fenris knew that his words were a lie. Hawke would have stopped him; Hawke would have protected Anders even if it meant sacrificing every one of his followers, every one of his friends.

Lost in his memories of that moment, the moment where Hawke had shown his true nature, Fenris carelessly entered the darkened alley. A group of three elfin mages appeared in front of him. Before Fenris had a chance to react, a single blow assaulted him. The force spell, which struck his chest dead center, was not a very powerful one. These mages were obviously unskilled and hardly worth trifling with, but then again, they were mages. That simple fact, coupled with the irritation that Fenris was presently feeling, doomed them.

Smiling coldly, Fenris spat out a curse. Raising his blade he cut one mage cleanly in half. Moving slightly to avoid a fireball, Fenris aimed a downward blow into the ground. The earth shook from the force of his blade to knock a second mage to the ground. Turning quickly Fenris noted that a third mage had pulled back her staff and was preparing an attack. Fenris rushed her, and with one swipe of his blade he cut off the arm holding the staff to instantly halt her spell. Fenris followed up with a powerful tornado strike. The force tossed the mage like a rag doll; she hit a wall and fell to the floor.

Fenris turned his attention back to the second mage. 'This one is feisty', Fenris thought to himself. He was obviously injured from Fenris's earlier blow, but he had shaken it off and regained his footing. The mage stood within a weak barrier frantically waving his staff toward his fallen companion. It was too late, his companion was too far-gone for resurrection, and his spell dropped uselessly to the ground. "He's so tiny." Fenris noticed as he approached the mage. "Still just a child."

Realizing that his two companions were dead, the boy lost his will to fight. As Fenris moved toward him, he backed away slowly. His big green eyes were wide with fear beneath an enchanter's hood that was far too large for his small head. Raising his sword, Fenris prepared to strike.

"No, please." The tiny elf pleaded, clutching his small wooden staff to his chest, "Vitality… p…p…protect me!" A very weak vitality spike healed the boy only slightly. Looking obviously disappointed the tiny elf closed his eyes tightly and waited for Fenris to finish him off.

"So this little mage is a healer?" Lowering his blade, Fenris stood over the frightened child. "Well, mage that will not save you now." Channeling his inner spirit energy Fenris was about to tear the child's heart from his chest when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Spare this one, Fenris" the voice whispered to him. "He is but a child."

"Grand Cleric Elthina?" Fenris called out, and quickly turned around to search the woman out, but Fenris and the child were alone in the alley.

"Impossible!" Fenris called out in frustration. He pulled his arm back, and gritted his teeth in displeasure.

Of course it could not be her, because Elthina was gone. The Chantry had been destroyed, and the people inside were most certainly dead. It was an act of sheer malevolence, made all the more inconceivable by the fact that Hawke had assisted Anders in his unholy crime. In the end no matter how noble Hawke may have seemed he was still a mage, and mages were evil. They were all evil… and yet… Elthina and Sebastian would not want Fenris to hurt a child...

"Get out of here," Fenris yelled at the child, "but leave this!" Reaching out Fenris plucked the staff from the child's hands.

"My wand!" The child cried out, grabbing a hold of the staff and trying to pull it out of Fenris's grasp. "I need it, please."

"The staff or your life?" Fenris spat angrily. "You decide, child. Is magic worth your life?"

The child hesitated for only a moment. With tears in his eyes, he released his hold on the staff and ran away.

"Damn magic." Fenris cursed in his native tongue. He placed both the staff and his sword on his back, and bent down to lift off the heavy sewer cover. Ignoring the smell Fenris dropped into the secret passage that led into Hightown. As he worked his way through the darkened tunnel his mind once again focused on Hawke and Anders.

"I should have killed them both. At the very least I should have left alongside Sebastian. What manner of madness caused me to waver? Such stupid misplaced loyalty."

If he was being honest with himself, Fenris might have admitted that it was not loyalty that had caused him to linger. What Fenris felt for Hawke ran much deeper than mere loyalty. Fenris trusted Hawke, for although Hawke was a mage, he was also the most righteous human that Fenris had ever met. Fenris expected that Hawke would always make the right decisions, so when Hawke refused Sebastian's call for justice; Fenris had been stunned speechless by the decision. He had stood silent even as Sebastian vowed vengeance and stormed away.

Fenris felt Sebastian's pain and anger very deeply, and yet Fenris had vacillated. Sebastian had promised war against Hawke. "I will come back and find your precious Anders. I'll show him what true justice is." These were not words to be taken lightly.

Once Sebastian was gone, Anders had stood up and taken both of Hawke's hands in his. "Thank you for allowing me to stay by your side." He told Hawke.

"Well, I certainly couldn't kill you. You're a better healer than I am." Hawke answered jokingly, and leaned forward to whisper something in Anders' ear. Watching Hawke treat Anders so lovingly caused Fenris's chest to constrict painfully, yet for some reason he couldn't seem to turn his eyes away.

Noticing that Fenris was watching them, Anders gave Fenris a smug grin, and then he placed a gentle kiss on Hawke's cheek. When the two men finally pulled away from each other Anders turned to address the others.

"I also want to thank each of you for letting me continue to fight by your side." He said to Hawke's companions.

"You're okay with this, right?" Hawke asked his friends, and one by one each of his companions assured him that 'yes' they would continue to fight at his side, only Fenris remained silent.

"Well, let's get on with it." Varric said finally.

"Yes, we'd better hurry." Isabela agreed.

'So they simply assume that I'll join them.' Fenris thought bitterly to himself. As much as this thought upset him, Fenris couldn't really fault his friends for thinking that way. Fenris was aware that he was not very good at hiding his feelings. After so many years of hanging about together, secrets became exceptionally hard to keep; however there were some secrets that only Sebastian knew. For example, only Sebastian knew that for the past year Fenris had prayed at the Chantry on a regular basis, moreover he knew what Fenris was praying for. Sebastian was also the only one who knew that Fenris exchanged greetings and occasionally had tea with certain members of the Chantry. In fact, just this morning Fenris had enjoyed tea with Sebastian and Grand Cleric Elthina. The tea itself was unremarkable, but to Fenris it had tasted more wonderful than the sweetest of wines. Fenris had enjoyed every sip of that tea, because for just a fleeting moment, for the first time in his life, Fenris had felt totally at peace. Only Sebastian knew that the Chantry had become a haven for Fenris, and only Sebastian knew why Fenris needed that haven so desperately.

Now Fenris's refuge was gone. In one malicious move Anders had stolen it from him, just as Hawke's affections had been stolen.

Although siding with Sebastian would mean losing Hawke forever, the alternative meant losing Sebastian, even worse it meant taking up swords against the Templars to defend the mages. So when the others turned to go, Fenris remained standing right where he was.

"Fenris?" Hawke called his name gently and Fenris turned towards him. "Was there something that you needed to take care of before we head to the gallows? We don't have much time but…" Anders was standing slightly behind Hawke. If he felt at all badly about his crime it did not show on his cocky face. As Hawke started walking towards Fenris, Anders placed one hand on Hawke's shoulder halting him.

"Hawke, I think we're better off focusing on the task at hand."

"Fenris?" Hawke repeated his name. "Shouldn't we move on?"

"No." Fenris said softly. "This ends here." Fenris looked into Hawke's eyes as he said these words, but quickly diverted his gaze toward Anders. Like a piece of leather stretched beyond its limits, Fenris felt his connection with Hawke snap in two. Looking coldly into his enemies eyes Fenris allowed the enmity that he had carried for so long to rush forth.

"I refuse to fight by your side for a second longer. I hope that you do not die in battle mage, because a quick death is much better than what you deserve. As for you Hawke, I was wrong to trust you; in the end a mage is still a mage, and I'll be the one standing by Sebastian's side when he returns for your lover."

Turning his back on his former allies Fenris walked calmly away. He hoped that he would be able to catch up with Sebastian before he left the city, but if not he would go to Starkhaven. As he headed down the stairs towards the sewers, Fenris wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and whispered a silent prayer to the Maker.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I would like to introduce you all to Sanshain. She has kindly volunteered to be my much needed Beta Reader. I feel very fortunate to have her guidance. Her work on this chapter was extensive and has really enhanced this humble little story. **

**I hope that everyone will have as much fun reading this as we did creating it. Thank you for reading, and if you like the story please let us know, by leaving a comment in the review section.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Remembering<strong>

The dimly lit passageway felt disconcertingly calm as Fenris made his way towards Hightown. The rebel mages and other outlaws who typically made use of the underground were currently topside, basking in the anarchy that was taking place throughout the streets of Kirkwall. It was a day when respectable people hid within their homes, holding their children close and praying to the Maker for protection.

"Yet here I am, wading through the sewer once more."

Fenris wondered what it might feel like to be a noble. To hide away, like a frightened nug, instead of constantly fighting. He pictured himself cowering beneath his bed sheets and chuckled out loud at the ridiculous notion.

Approaching the junction where the sewer split, Fenris took the path towards Hightown. The other path led into Darktown. One night many years ago, Hawke, Anders and Fenris had used this passage as a shortcut home after indulging in too much ale at the Hanged Man. Fenris recalled how happy he had felt watching Anders head off towards his clinic that night. Not only was he rid of that annoying mage, but he finally had Hawke all to himself. Wanting to seize the rare opportunity, Fenris spent the remainder of their walk home trying to think of an excuse to invite Hawke back to his place. His courage, however, lost out to his fear of possible rejection. In the end Fenris found himself alone in his bed longing for Hawke's touch. Fenris blushed fiercely as he remembered unbidden how he had sated his hunger for Hawke with his own hands, his own pitiful fingers. Even now the memory heated his blood with desire.

'I've been alone for far too long,' Fenris realized with a dejected sigh.

Fortunately, he was now at his destination. Forcing the salacious memories from his mind, Fenris pushed back the sewer cover and pulled himself up into the streets of Hightown.

He paused at the sight of demon corpses littering the small pathway near Hawke's estate, his heart picking up pace.

'What happened here?' Fenris wondered as he freed his blade, readying it just in case.

Moving quickly and carefully as he picked his way through the strewn bodies, Fenris stepped out of the shadows and entered Hightown Square.

At the foot of the stairs leading to Viscount's Keep, a small group of guardsmen were locked in battle with a powerful blood mage and his throng of angry demons. Gripping his blade, Fenris was about to jump into the fray when he caught sight of Sandal in front of Hawke's estate. The dwarf had a large box strapped to his back and in his arms he carried a huge sack. Even encumbered as he was, the boy was surprisingly quick on his feet. As Fenris watched, Sandal smoothly dodged a lighting bolt, before ducking swiftly to avoid the body of a dead guardsman that was thrown in his direction.

'Where is Bodahn?' Fenris wondered nervously, slashing his sword to lop an abomination in half. He knew Sandal rarely left his father's side.

Moving across the square towards the keep, Fenris found himself suddenly surrounded. A swarm of rage demons had burst from the ground, the creatures' searing heat pulsating as they encircled him.

Swearing under his breath Fenris readied a Cyclone Blow, but before he could react the air around him instantly cooled to freezing, and the surrounding demons burst into slivered ice and vanished. Taken off guard by the sheer power of the spell and wanting to confirm its origin; Fenris glanced back at Sandal but the dwarf was already out of earshot, scurrying towards the entrance to the sewers.

'Could that dwarf actually be a mage?' Fenris wondered in disbelief, peering around the now empty square.

The battle had ended with both sides decimated. Near the keep's entrance, Fenris recognized the corpse of a guardsman that had served under Aveline. Shaking his head in pity and tightening his hold on his blade, Fenris took off towards the site where the chantry had once stood.

As he exited the pathway leading into the Chantry courtyard, Fenris abruptly stopped. By the light of the moon he examined the devastation that Anders had wrought. Ten feet in front of him the courtyard pavement ended, replaced by plummeting darkness. The Chantry, which had once stood so tall and majestic, was now a cavernous hole surrounded by smoldering rubble. Debris littered what little was left of the courtyard. Scorched books and papers mingled with the occasional body part or piece of tattered cloth. There were no signs of life among the ruins.

"Surprisingly, my neighborhood still stands."

Fenris couldn't help but feel somewhat impressed by the mage's foul handiwork. Anders had managed to take out the entire Chantry, including the stairway out front, yet most of the surrounding homes remained intact.

'No sign of Sebastian,' Fenris thought, 'though if I leave now I could possibly catch up with him on the road.' This decided Fenris walked the short distance to his mansion.

Climbing the steps to the second floor, he threw open his bedroom door and pulled a large cloth bag from his cupboard. Fenris had little in the way of belongings and so packed lightly; some clothing, a handful of rings, his last stamina potion and a bottle of wine, of course. Finally, and most importantly, Fenris reached under his bed to reveal a long thin package, wrapped tightly in white cloth and tied off with a golden cord. He untied the cord slowly, setting it aside before carefully unfolding the cloth, staring down at the package's only two contents.

Fenris removed a worn leather bound book. It was the first gift that Hawke had given him, along with a promise that he would teach Fenris how to read it. Flicking the book open to a random page, he silently read a passage. In the end, it had not been Hawke who taught him, that chore had fallen to Sebastian and Varric. Closing the book, Fenris let it drop to the floor.

The second treasure was a magnificent two-handed sword. As he ran his fingers lovingly across the wide blade, the sword responded with a luminous glow. Fenris bit at his lip, fighting to hold back the emotions attached to the memories the blade evoked. Nevertheless a tear escaped, spilling down his cheek.

When Hawke offered him the Blade of Mercy with a pleased smile, Fenris had been delighted to accept it. Mistaking the gift as a romantic gesture, he had worn the sword proudly, even going so far as to brag about it to his friends over drinks at the Hanged Man.

That was how Fenris learned about Anders and Hawke.

With pity in her eyes, Isabela informed him that Anders was moving into Hawke's estate. When Fenris doubted her words, Varric confirmed them. The truth was devastating.

Hawke had been his lover for only a single night, and yet Fenris was unable to forget that night. As much as the other man's touch had brought him unrivaled contentment, it had also awakened a latent darkness, showing him visions of a past he could not recall.

The visions had terrified him.

Waking up in Hawke's arms, Fenris was confused and frightened. Without honestly being fully aware of what he was saying, he ran.

He understood leaving that way was wrong. Fenris meant to apologize immediately but, when it came to love, he was the worst sort of coward. Instead he brooded over Hawke, every moment of every day. Walking the streets of Kirkwall, on some quest or other and fighting at his side, he could never take his eyes off the man. Fenris had so many things that he planned to tell Hawke; if only he could get him alone, if only he could find the right words. He had simply never considered that Hawke might move on to another.

He had told Fenris that he loved him, and Fenris had believed him.

That night Fenris showed up drunk at the Chantry and pounded on its doors until Sebastian emerged.

Sebastian sat with him, patting his back gently while he cried it all out. He told his friend everything, and then he collapsed, emotionally exhausted. The noble archer carried him home on his back, and sat beside him as he slept. The next morning at Sebastian's suggestion, Fenris had wrapped the blade and book together and hidden them away.

"When you're over him you can use them again," Sebastian had promised. "I will pray for you, but the Maker will lend strength and guidance if you turn to Him when in need."

Fenris had taken Sebastian's words to heart, but he never got over Hawke so the package had remained hidden, until today.

'I don't need this blade anymore, but I suppose I can sell it,' Fenris decided firmly. Blade in hand, Fenris tossed his bag of belongings over his shoulder, leaving the mansion. Perhaps leaving the mansion for good.

He got as far as Hawke's estate, before stopping.

'Perhaps I should bring the book with me after all,' Fenris deliberated, his obsession with Hawke searching for any excuse to take a memory, to make something of nothing. He stood indecisively for a long moment, before making up his mind. Turning around he unexpectedly found himself face to face with a desire demon.

The demon grinned at him, licking her full red lips seductively. Fenris took a step backwards as he began to raise his blade but, before he could react, she called forth a spell to instantly stun him.

"Shit!" Fenris cursed, the invisible bonds unyielding to any movement.

Leering cruelly**,** the demon twirled her hand in a wide circle causing the trap to tighten painfully across his chest, neck and legs.

Cursing his momentary lapse in focus, Fenris struggled against her unforgiving grasp as he attempted to break free.

"Maker, she's strong!" Fenris gasped.

His blade slipped from his grasp, clattering to the ground. Closing his eyes tightly, Fenris channeled his inner darkness to ward off her attack. The tattoos covering his body glowed a soft blue, and to Fenris's relief the pain momentarily subsided.

"Nice try, but not good enough," the demon taunted gleefully.

With a snap of her fingers she drained Fenris of his remaining stamina, the lyrium glow fading from his skin and his strength with it. Snapping her fingers again she drained a large portion of Fenris's vitality, sapping him of energy.

"My, my. I've caught myself such a pretty little elf," laughing viciously the demon luridly eyed Fenris from head to toe.

Her long tongue lashed out, licking down his chin and along his tattooed neck. Fenris turned his face away in disgust.

"Get away from me, demon!" Fenris snarled at her.

"Such spunk. Perhaps, I should keep you for myself," the demon reached out, raking a long sharp nail across Fenris's cheek before grabbing him by the chin, forcing him to face her.

"But no, I think you'll make a far nicer present for a _certain _Tevinter magister," the demon threatened with a smile. "After all your master misses you _terribly_."

"Shows what you know, witch!" Fenris spat at her. "Danarius is dead, I know because I killed him!"

"Well, yes," she replied, her smirk widening as she fondled her breasts, eyes fluttering with pleasure, "in this world Danarius is dead, but the Fade is what ever I desire it to be. And I desire that, for you dear boy, Danarius will be very much alive."

"You… you can't," Fenris insisted desperately, but his eyes opened wide because what she suggested was indeed possible.

"Oh, but I can," the demon said haughtily, and snapped her fingers yet again.

Closing his eyes, Fenris struggled against the darkness that was growing inside of him. As the demon slowly drained away the last of his strength, he could feel his consciousness slipping away… and then…

Suddenly the air surrounding Fenris shifted.

A soothing aura brushed briefly across his skin, like a passing breeze might caress a blade of grass. It resurrected him, healing him only faintly, but saving his life nonetheless. Forcing his eyes open, Fenris watched as a single arrow pierced the desire demon's right eye. Screeching loudly the demon snapped her attention away from Fenris, focusing on the archer who had dared to interrupt her fun.

Free from the demon's bonds, but too weak to remain on his feet, Fenris dropped to the ground in a heap. Across the square Sebastian stood radiantly, the string of his bow pulled taunt. As Fenris watched, he released a carefully aimed Arrow of Judgment. The projectile gleamed brightly as it flew, absorbing spirit energy and gaining tremendous power until it found its target. It pierced the desire demon's neck dead center. Decapitated, her body exploded into dust, her head dropped harmlessly to the ground.

Closing his eyes, Fenris's lips formed into a smile, and he allowed the darkness to claim him.


End file.
